


I think I might have (inhaled) you

by Teev



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Smoking, or Canon Divergence depending on how you see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teev/pseuds/Teev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You don’t smoke after sex?”</i>
  <br/><i>Somehow, Kurt thought that with the amount of times he’d seen Sebastian smoke, this cliché would turn out to be true.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian smokes, Kurt can live with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I might have (inhaled) you

Sebastian noticed him as soon as Kurt pulled the door behind him closed.

“Hummel, having fun?” Sebastian said before taking another drag from the cigarette in his hand.

The sarcastic greeting he came up with earlier, before coming out to the balcony, was forgotten as Kurt’s eyes locked on the way Sebastian’s lips looked around the filter, and instead he asked:

“Since when do you smoke?”

It sounded more like an accusation, even though Kurt definitely didn't mean it like that.

“All pre-med’s smoke,” Sebastian explained flatly. 

The inside of the apartment was loud with booming music, laughter and shouting, but the closed balcony door managed to dull the noise a bit. 

“How very conformist of you,” Kurt mocked and leaned back against the railing next to where Sebastian was standing.

“What can I say, I’m always one of the cool kids,” Sebastian deadpanned.

Kurt didn’t say anything to that, his stare fixed on the cigarette between Sebastian’s fingers. His eyes widened slightly when Sebastian, after throwing a side glance in Kurt’s direction to make sure he was still watching, expelled the smoke from his mouth only to inhale it back through his nose. 

It wasn’t a particularly cold night for New York standards, but Kurt’s experience with the fall season was limited to Ohio weather and the cool bursts of wind made him shiver a bit.

 

* * *

 

“You don’t smoke after sex?”

Somehow, Kurt thought that with the amount of times he’d seen Sebastian smoke, this cliché would turn out to be true.

Kurt was looking at Sebastian, lying on his stomach and barely bothering to turn his face to the side so all his words wouldn't be muffled by a pillow that he’s clutching under his head.

“I can still taste your come,” Sebastian answered smiling lewdly and that is the only reply that Kurt is going to receive. It is also makes Kurt feel self-conscious enough to hide his face back in the pillow, remembering how Sebastian’s tongue looked licking Kurt’s come off his fingers.

 

* * *

 

“You taste like an ashtray,” Kurt whispered when they stopped kissing for a second. His tone was not judgmental or disgusted, more curious.  

“You’ve been licking some ashtrays in your spare time?” Sebastian asked, rising his eyebrows with an amused look in his eyes.

“Only one,” Kurt replies, pecking Sebastian on the lips once more and scrunching his nose in mock distaste. Somehow, that makes Sebastian laugh.

 

* * *

 

“You want me to stop?”

“Stop what?”

“Smoking.”

“Do _you_ want to stop?” Kurt asks incredulously.

“Not particularly,” Sebastian shrugs in reply and to prove that point, or maybe just because he wanted to, he took a deeper drag from the cigarette, closing his eyes at the feeling and releasing the smoke slowly through his nose, to Kurt’s amusement.

“Then don’t. I don’t want to be that nagging bitchy guy who tries to change everything about his boyfriend,” it’s Kurt’s turn to shrug.

He receives a questioning look from Sebastian.

“What?” Kurt asks self-consciously when Sebastian doesn’t say anything and the silence is starting to drag out.

“You called me your boyfriend,” Sebastian says, locking eyes with Kurt’s, even as he lifts the cigarette to his mouth and draws a smoke.

He looked entirely too smug for Kurt’s liking.

“Whatever,” Kurt said, pursing his lips in annoyance. He pushed himself from the fire escape’s railing and then climbed through the window back inside the apartment, without looking at Sebastian, though he’s pretty sure Sebastian’s sight never strayed from his ass until it disappeared from Sebastian's view.

“You’re so eloquent!” Sebastian called after him, mockingly, before taking one last smoke and crushing what was left of the cigarette against the railing. Once inside, he dropped the cigarette butt in an ashtray on the windowsill.

 

* * *

 

“Your hands are twitchy,” Kurt pointed out when Sebastian started tapping fingers on the desk, where he was supposed to be studying, only to form a fist and hold it tensely against his lips for the fifth time in the span of ten minutes.

Sebastian grumbled in reply, without actually bothering to open his mouth to pronounce words, and continued staring at the book opened in front of him.

“No, seriously, what are you doing?” he asked furrowing his brows in confusion after Sebastian _slammed_ his hand on the desk.

“Studying,” came a forcedly calm response.

Kurt’s been observing Sebastian from his comfortable spot on the bed for the last thirty minutes, altering between that and reading Vogue, and not a single page was turned in Sebastian’s book.

“Do you want to grab a smo-“ before Kurt managed to finish, Sebastian snapped.

“Shut up.” It was quiet but oh-so-obviously pissed off that Kurt did shut up for a second out of sheer surprise.

Usually when Sebastian was stressed he would go out on the fire escape for a cigarette and would come back slightly calmer. Not this time.

Just as Sebastian looked at the desk’s drawer, where an unopened pack of Malboro’s with a ‘fuck off’ written on using black permanent marker was hidden underneath some useless papers, Kurt spoke up again.

“Come here.”

“Why?” Sebastian asked in a petulant annoyance and confusion, looking back at Kurt as he dropped the magazine in his hand on the floor.

“Just come here,” Kurt repeated rolling his eyes.

Tentatively, Sebastian stood up from the desk, curiosity winning over the annoyance, and walked over to the bed.

“Now what?”

Kurt looked at him, lifting one eyebrow in slight amusement and then grabbed Sebastian’s shirt.

“Now we have sex,” Kurt replied, pulling Sebastian closer to bring their lips together in a kiss.

“Is that a new distraction tactic?” Sebastian asked, straddling Kurt’s hips.

“It’s _a_ distraction tactic.”

Sebastian hummed in contemplation, but decided not to pursue that train of thought.

“Does that mean I can count on a quickie whenever I want to smoke?” he asked, a wicked smile on his face, “because I go through a pack a day, you know.”

“No, you don’t,”

“No, I don’t. Can’t blame me for trying though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from _Bloodstream_ by Stateless. 
> 
> The thing was written before S4 premiere and I never got around to posting it anywhere, but it's been staring at me for a while form my hard drive. Depending on how you see things this can be considered either a future fic or a canon divergence where we assume both Sebastian and Kurt graduated the same year, which was the assumption I was working with at the time.


End file.
